


The Vanity of a Vanity

by bcandii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Slash, creaturefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandii/pseuds/bcandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a creature, Harry is his mate, but will either realize before it's too late? Harry/ Draco slash, Hermione/ Luna femslash. No details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vanity of a Vanity

Trying with all his might to focus on the parchment in front of him, Harry once again started to fall into his memory. Harry rounded the corner belonging to an unused corridor of the school. 'No!' Harry told himself. 'I will not think about it, there's nothing to think about.' He put his quill to the paper and wrote another sentence before he fell once again. Being Head Boy allowed him out at this time of night, and he knew all the teachers were in bed or at their desks. He also knew the Head Girl wasn't patrolling; Hermione was in bed, her new favorite book cracked open. Knowing no one had permission to be trolling the halls, bar himself, made it easy to know there was a student ahead that wasn't supposed to be there. Harry shook his head and reread the line in his Charms text before writing down the same thing in his own words. 'There's nothing to think about.' Harry told himself once again. He heard a voice around the corner, and then a clatter sounded. A small 'ow' echoed from the other end. Harry was just getting close enough to see who the late night creeper was. 'After reciting the incantation a wand movement of twist and jab is required for the full power of the charm.' Harry wrote the words, knowing he had forgotten something. He reread the paragraph and added the information he was looking for. Blonde hair gleamed in the moonlight from the window by his side. A load of books were piled at his side, the clatter was apparently his books falling. He was still gathering more books when Harry's steps alerted Draco to someone else's presence. Harry shook his head again, he knew he would never understand this until he thought it through, and in order to do that, he had to actually think about it. He sighed and closed his charms text with his homework marking the page. Finally, he closed his eyes and sank back into the memory that was sure to follow. Harry couldn't exactly explain what happened. The pair had fought as usual, but when Harry told the Slytherin to go to bed, followed by the blonde scurrying off, Harry realized he never once took points or gave the boy any punishment at all. In fact, their argument was heated but lacked the normal venom they had in front of the other students. Harry sighed, departing from the wall he had been leaning on to calm down, and went to go about his route back to his rooms. It was then that he spotted the leftover books on the floor. The titles read 'Getting to Know Knowing', 'Living with Yourself', and 'Vanities, Veelas, and Werewolves'. Harry quickly questioned what Draco needed these books for, and then started to wonder what were the other books. Harry grabbed the books, shrunk them, and put them in his pocket. He decided to think about this later. He grabbed the books and looked around, Hermione shouldn't be back until she finished her Arithmancy homework in the library, which would be probably another hour. Harry knew Veelas, Fleur had introduced him to her family when they all visited just after the war, he knew Werewolves, Lupin had been like another father to him, but Vanities were new. Either way, Draco had these books for a reason, and it wasn't for homework, was he one of these creatures. The brunet was scared that he found himself worried, he wasn't worried about his fellow students had the blonde been something dangerous, he felt this way because he felt something for his rival. He summoned some firewhiskey from the cabinet in the kitchen. Being Head Boy and Head Girl had some advantages for Harry and Hermione, mainly their freedom, their own room, and their own kitchen. Harry had something else to think about tonight. Did he have feelings for Draco Malfoy? More than hatred?  
"Harry?" Hermione asked for the fourth time. She had been in the library helping Draco, but she told Harry it was her own homework. Their animosity had grown since the war, even though the blonde had been ousted as an ally shortly before the final battle. She was afraid if Harry knew the truth of Draco's ‘condition’, he would either out Draco or something more, something extremely rash, most likely. When she returned to their rooms she found him in their shared common room with a book cracked, staring at a blank page, eyes wide, face frightened. "HARRY!" She finally screamed, snapping him to attention. "Why are you staring at a blank book?"  
"I'm one." Harry said, cryptically.  
"One what?"  
"This book." He said to her, staring at said book.  
"You’re a book?" She asked slowly.  
"It's a book about Veelas and other magical creatures." This alarmed the bushy haired girl, had he found out about Draco?  
"Why are you reading it?"  
"Malfoy dropped it." Hermione cursed, inwardly.  
"He said you saw him last night."  
"You talked to him?" Harry finally looked at her.  
"He and I, um-"  
"You're screwing him, aren't you?!" Harry seemed mad, but to Hermione it didn't seem that he was upset because she was 'consorting' with the 'enemy'.  
"No, Harry, you know Luna and I-"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." His words seemed calm, but he looked happy. Had Harry's outburst been jealousy? 'Oh, no.' Hermione thought, now knowing, and halfway understanding, what was going on.  
"Harry, you can read the book?"  
"Yes." He said distantly, staring at the book again. "I'm one."  
"One what?" Hermione asked, trying to access what Harry already knew and what he didn't.  
"A veela or something."  
"Or you could be their mate." Hermione said, helpfully.  
"Their mate?"  
"Yes, a mate of a veela, a vanity, or a werewolf can read the books as well. It's to help them understand their mates life."  
"How'd you know about the book?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I know you've read a lot of books, but you can't read this one, you can't see it. How'd you know the three creatures? I only said veela."  
"Because I handed that book to Draco last night before he saw you. He noticed a few of them were missing, mainly that one. He was going to read that first."  
"You handed- wait, you're helping him?"  
"Yes and there isn't a problem with that. He is and was an ally."  
"Yeah, I know, but Hermione, why didn't you tell me?"  
"You two are always fighting, even now. I couldn't tell you."  
"He's a veela, isn't he?"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"You're helping him because he's one of them, but he isn't a werewolf, I would have noticed by now. So that leaves vanity or veela, I guessed veela because of his looks."  
"His looks?"  
"Are you kidding me? You're going to make me say it, aren't you? He's good looking, hell he's banged half the chicks in the school."  
"Vanities are known for their looks too. And no he hasn't."  
"I'm not exactly sure what a vanity is and how would you know?" Hermione knew Harry was cornering her so she would narrow it between his two last choices, but she didn't mind. If she was right and they were mates, then he would need to know this.  
"Vanities are like Veelas without the negative side. They're beautiful and strong, alluring and more importantly, they're loyal. Besides, he's gay."  
"He's gay?" Harry seemed pleased. 'Oh, this is rich!' Hermione thought to herself as she nodded her head.  
"Plus he would kill anyone he actually did have sex with." Harry smirked; knowing he knew made him feel a lot better. Veelas could have sex as they pleased until they found their mate, but vanities, Harry had read, could only have sex with one person without killing them, that person was their mate. Nevertheless, why did he care? It was Draco's business who he had sex with. Why was he so upset with thinking about him with someone else, even Hermione?  
"I know why." Hermione said, obviously reading his face.  
"Why?"  
"Let me list the facts. Only a vanity, a veela, a werewolf, or one of their mates could read that book, and you aren't any of the first three. Why do you care? Would you care if it were anyone else? Who do you always go out of your way to see, to fight with, physically touching in the only way you can? Think about it." Hermione said before leaving the room, probably heading to the Great Hall for lunch.  
"Hermione?" Harry called, his voice small. "Please tell me I'm not his mate." Silence echoed around him.  
Draco was still in the library when Hermione returned. They sat down and talked civilly for a few minutes until they were sure the coast was clear.  
"Anything new?" Hermione asked him.  
"I'm still not sure who my mate is, but remember that feeling that that book told me about?"  
"About when you mate realizes?"  
"Yeah, usually you know first, but my mate knows before me."  
"You think he will tell you?"  
"Probably not, I scare most people. I'm still hoping it's a he. How crappy will my life be if it's a she and I have to deal with a female mate all of my extended life. Maybe if it is a she, she'll deny me."  
"Draco! Don't say that, you'll die, why would you wish that?"  
"Because whether it's a guy or, Merlin forbid, a woman that mates with me, the chances of it being who I want it to be is in the negatives."  
"You don't know that."  
"Neither do you, but if you knew the man I want to be with, you'd know."  
"You could always tell me." Hermione suggested, knowing he wouldn't. It hadn't been that important before, but she was worried for both Harry and Draco now. If the bond was denied by either one of them, Draco would die and Harry would feel empty for years to come. Before Draco could tell her either way, a second year came and sat a table away.  
"Well I'm going to lunch."  
"Good, you haven't eaten since dinner last night." Hermione said, mothering as usual. Since the pair had become friends, Hermione tried to replace his parents, Voldemort killed them both for being traitors during the war.  
"Go see your little Ravenclaw before she leaves for Hogsmeade."  
"You're always welcome to join us, you know that."  
"I'll be fine."  
Twenty minutes later he had been sitting at the Slytherin table by himself, in fact he was the only one in the entire hall. It was then that a familiar head of black hair walked in and spotted him. He walked over to him and Draco cursed, audibly. He wasn't in the mood for a fight, and Hermione constantly berated him for not getting along with the Gryffindor. It was just so much fun, and when it came to the brunet he would take any attention he could get. He found himself once again wishing that Harry could be his mate.  
"Malfoy." The blonde was surprised by the civil tone and responded likewise.  
"Potter."  
"Why aren't you with everyone else?"  
"I could ask you the same."  
"If you haven't noticed I do my duties as Head Boy and I attend class, I'm rarely even in the great hall for meals. I've had enough attention. Your turn."  
"I've had a lot on my mind lately, all those kids and their happy little trips. I just wish we all could have had that fun at their age. We were too busy looking over our shoulders, you the most. Expecting the Dark Lord to attack at any moment and kill everyone you care about the most."  
"Yeah." Harry agreed solemnly. "Do you mind if I sit with you? These tables are so big, so lonely by themselves." Draco nodded and Harry took his seat. "Kreacher." Harry said, causing Draco's head to snap up, thinking Harry knew. It was when a house elf popped in that he understood.  
"Yes Master?"  
"Could you bring me a sandwich? I don't care what kind."  
"And some firewhiskey." Draco added, jokingly. They two students laughed. A moment later, the elf was back with a sandwich packed a mile high with various meats and vegetables, it was when Kreacher put the bottle of Ogden’s on the table that they stopped. "I was kidding."  
"I apologize, Master, I misunderstood."  
"Master?"  
"I don't understand."  
"You called me master." The blonde pointed out.  
"Yes, I am sorry, what should I call you?"  
"Why would you call me master? You aren't my elf."  
"I am Master Harry's elf."  
"I figured as much."  
"And you are Master Harry's-"  
"Kreacher, go home."  
"Yes Master." He left quickly, confused, and with a loud crack.  
"I'm confused."  
"Kreacher is a little weird."  
"Why'd he call me that?"  
"Maybe it's because your mother was a Black." Harry said, knowing that wasn't the reason.  
"But he said I was your- Well he didn't finish. Why did you interrupt him?"  
"I- erm." Harry couldn't think of an excuse.  
"Are you going to explain? Of course not, the great Harry Potter gets everything he wants and doesn't have to explain himself to anyone!" Draco slammed his hand down, a few inches from Harry's. The electricity in his hand, urging him to move closer confused him. He wanted to touch Harry so bad, but this wasn't just his want, it was full grown need. Draco wondered if he felt it too. His wondering ended when Harry shifted in seat, moving an inch closer. Draco forced himself to stay put, but a moment later, Harry moved again and their hands all but touched. The blonde couldn't handle it and moved his hand where they were touching, barely. He heard Harry sigh, seemingly happy, which made Draco look up. Harry was eating with one hand, the other stretched across the table, and he had a smile on his face, causing a similar smile to appear on Draco's.  
"Oh Merlin!" Draco exclaimed suddenly. He couldn't get close to him, Draco knew he wasn't Harry's mate, he would kill Harry if he ever had sex with him, which he really, really wanted to, and the longer they touched the stronger the feeling got. Harry pulled his hand away, quickly, apologizing. Harry thought Draco hadn't wanted him to touch; the feeling of being denied by his mate was killing him inside. Harry knew that a vanity would physically die if denied by one's mate, but the mate would only die inside if they were denied. Either way, it hurt.  
"I should go." Harry said, in a monotone voice. He stood and walked out of the room. Draco felt sorry to finally be able to have him, but still he couldn't.  
-It had been a week and Hermione was really worried. She thought that Harry was acting increasingly distantly because he knew he was Draco's mate, not knowing about the lunch while she was with her girlfriend, patrolling Hogsmeade for trouble.  
"Harry, get up, you have to go to class."  
"What day is it?" Harry asked.  
"Monday."  
"Potion's, again?"  
"Exactly. Now get up."  
"I can't."  
"You got excused last week because Poppy thought you had a Wizard's cold, but you cant not go two weeks in a row."  
"Why not?"  
"Because two weeks without actually being sick is cause for expulsion."  
"Why should I care?" Hermione recognized that tone. Draco had the same tone whenever he talked about not being able to be with the one he wanted to be with. He would always start to hope his mate denied him.  
"Get your ass up!" Hermione screamed, stomping out of the room. A few minutes later, Harry stumbled out of his room, with clothes just thrown on and a scourgify instead of a shower. "Harry, this ridiculous." Hermione grumbled, herding him from the room and down to the dungeons. "All of this because you found out you mated to a guy you actually like, and don't try to deny it."  
"I'm not the one denying it." Harry said before walking through Snape's door. It was then she realized they were almost late. She rushed to her chair as Snape closed the door behind them. From where she sat she could keep an eye on the pair, she noticed Draco acting glumly and Harry having a dead look in his eyes, especially when they traveled toward the blonde. It was then that Harry's words registered with her. She sat through the lesson morosely, doing her potion on automatic. Hermione finally smiled when at the end of the lesson Draco was flipping through the potion's text and perked up suddenly. He glanced at Hermione and mouthed '463' to her. She flipped to the page and smiled when she saw a potion that will lead a magical creature, such as a vanity, to their mate. Downside was it took two weeks to make as they had to start it on the full moon and it would be done before the sun rose the next day. Yesterday was the first day of the new moon; this caused a momentary frown to appear on the vanity's face. Harry saw the smile, thinking about everything. Maybe he was wrong, that smile said he found his mate, that he was happy now, apparently Harry was wrong, he wasn't Draco's mate, someone's but not Draco's. This made him want to cry, but he hadn't cried since Sirius died and he wasn't planning to change that in front of whole classroom. As soon as class was over Harry rushed away, going outside and immobilizing the large willow tree quickly. He made quick work of the path, in one of his animagi forms, this one a cheetah. As he emerged, he changed into his crow form and flew up all the flights of stairs.  
Hermione knew who the blonde's mate was, but knew it would be best if he found out on his own so she told him it was a good idea to create the potion when the class was over. She looked around for said mate but Harry couldn't be found anywhere.  
"Draco, where'd Harry go?" His smile fell.  
"Probably as far away from me as he can." He walked with Hermione to her room; they'd stay there during their free period until they had to leave for ancient ruins.  
"What happened?" She asked. He looked at her, feigning confusion. "I'm not stupid, that's why you came to me for help, remember?"  
"Fine, I'll tell you but you can't say anything to anyone. And you can't laugh."  
"Fine, tell me." She said.  
"I like him."  
"Harry?" She asked.  
"Yes, that's who I wish I could be with, but I can't. He's upset with me. Long, long story short, he tried to tell me, or more like show me, and I tried to tell him, but then I remembered than I'm a vanity. I can only be with my mate. I'd kill him." The frown deepened.  
"Oh shit." Hermione said, wide eyed, rushing to Harry's room. Draco, who had never heard the girl curse, followed her, curious. Was this her way of not laughing?  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked, seeing her rummage through the dark room. "Hermione I can't see a thing in here." He flipped on the light. It was decorated in deep greens and dark blues. "This is Harry's room?"  
"Yes, now help me look for a folded up piece of paper, it'll be really thick." She forgoed the first question. A minute later, his voice rang out again.  
"Is this it?" He held up a blank Marauder’s Map, making Hermione whoop triumphantly.  
"Hand it here." He did, quickly; scared of getting hurt, Hermione sounded panicked. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Before Draco could ask, lines appeared on the paper. "Where are you?!" He wasn't on there.  
"This is Hogwarts? It shows everywhere!"  
"Not everywhere, you can't see the Room of Requirement, but Harry wouldn't go there anymore."  
"Why?"  
"Long story. He must be out of the castle."  
"Hogsmeade?"  
"Too many people, the only place that'd be empty would be-" Hermione dashed out of the room, Draco on her tail.  
"Where are we going?" Draco asked, already out of breath.  
-Harry had long ago settled down in the bed of the old room. It still had blood from Ron's leg on it. He missed Ron; he had decided to go into Auror training instead of finishing the last year of school. He figured he didn't need it anyway. He thought of sending a patronus to his old friend, but knew Ron wouldn't understand. He loved their enemy, Ron would hate him.  
"I guess it's good that he could never love me." Harry said before passing out. The denying of the bond took his toll on him, finally.  
-When Hermione and Draco finally entered the house, a feeling of sorrow came over the vanity. His love was dying, he could feel it. "Hermione, what's going on?!" Draco asked, frantically.  
"You denied Harry!"  
"Yeah, so I wouldn't kill him."  
"You are killing him. Harry's your mate, you arsehole!" Hermione yelled, running up the stairs.  
"He's my-" Harry was the one dying, and it was his fault.  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled from above him. Draco took the stairs two at a time. He found the two Gryffindors in a dusty room; the bed Harry lied on was old and faded. Harry was the same color as the gray curtains beside him. "Harry wake up. It's okay, I promise."  
"Mione?" Harry's voice croaked.  
"I'm here, Harry, I'm here."  
"I love you. Tell Ron, I love him too. And Luna and Nev. Tell Snape I'm sorry. Tell- tell Draco it's okay."  
"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, still standing by the door.  
"You didn't know, and it's not your fault." Draco went to stand by the bed. "I read the book, mates can, if they know first, can choose to sacrifice themselves. You can have a life, live your life, Draco." The brunet smiled.  
"But I don't want to deny you."  
"It's okay, I'm fine."  
"I did deny you, but because I wanted you, and I'd kill you if I could get you, I thought. If I had known you were my mate, that I wouldn't have killed you, I would have-"  
"You want me?"  
"Of course." Color started to come back, before fading away again.  
"But you hate me."  
"We fought, yes. I fought you, but you fought back. Do you hate me?"  
"No. I never did. I liked being close to you, I wanted your attention, any attention." Hermione decided to head back to the castle. This was handled, and Hermione suspected it was going to get a lot more intimate soon.  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be, I lo- I need something to drink." Suddenly a glass of water appeared. "Thanks, Dobby." Harry said, knowing the little elf was talented. Draco helped him sit up, then to actually drink the water. Finally, his color was almost back to normal.  
"Harry, I wanted my mate to be you since I found out I was a vanity, but I thought it couldn't happen. I figured you were, you know, straight for starters."  
"Psh, yeah, straight as a broken arrow."  
-“I can’t believe you!” Draco yelled, randomly. It had been two days since Hermione and himself had gone to the Shrieking Shack, and it was only just coming to his attention what had been Harry’s plan.  
“What? What did I do?” Harry asked from the kitchen. He was making a light breakfast for four.  
“You tried to sacrifice yourself! For me! Are you mad?”  
”Yes, yes, and… Yes” Harry laughed. “Everyone always said I had a ‘hero complex’.”  
”But why would you die for me?”  
”Because you deserve it, Draco.”  
”You know, Harry..” Draco said in a low voice, creeping up behind Harry, ignoring the hot pan, and wrapping his hand around the other boy’s stomach. “You never let me thank you.”  
”Well, I never really had to sacrifice myself, did I? Nothing to thank me for.”  
“I can think of plenty of things.” Harry ‘hmm’ed in response, words failing him as Draco started leaving kisses to the back of his neck.  
“Boys, boys, boys. I think you should find another place for this, don’t you think?” Hermione’s voice was reprimanding as she headed to the door.  
“Don’t stop on our account, we have plans of our own.” Luna’s voice said as she came into the room.  
“Not yet you don’t. I have made breakfast.” Harry said. “This is my way of saying, congratulations.”  
”For what?” Draco asked.  
”We are finally coming out tonight.” Hermione said, smiling.  
”It was my fault from the beginning. I just wanted to tell my father before the Prophet did.”  
”Oh, that’s right, he returned from Africa last night.”  
”Why was your father in Africa?” Draco asked.  
“An adventure. He was looking for a new Tradenar species.”  
”It was a skunk, Luna, a skunk. Very common to muggles.” Hermione replied to her blonde counterpart. Draco leaned into Harry.  
“I would hate to hear their pillow talk.” He whispered. The words went right over Harry’s head; the brunet was only focusing on the tingling sensation Draco gave him. The long fingered hand sitting on his thigh, rubbing small circles under the table. The warm breath flowing past his ear. The velvet smooth voice. The glint in those silver eyes. It had been only days since he realized his feelings for Draco, so even though they were mates, Harry was still taking his time with going further that the few snogging sessions they’ve had atop the couch. Draco’s patience was running thin, he had long ago wanted to claim his mate, but they brunet had been resilient.  
“What happen to ‘I have made breakfast’?” Hermione said, smirking. “If we have to stay and eat, so do you.” Draco wanted to growl, but, unknowingly, she had broken Harry’s resilience. The brunet knew he could not wait any longer for the time that he knew would make them both complete and happy.  
“No, Hermione, this meal was for the two of you. We’ll be leaving you alone now.” Harry said, grabbing the blonde’s hand and dragging him away before Hermione could contradict him. She knew what was happening and she wasn’t going to be outshone.  
“Well, they’ll never know if we eat this later. Possibly in my rooms.” She said to her girlfriend. The pair levitated the food unto her desk in her bedroom and she shut the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, that’s it, I know that’s it’s short, but I might make a sequel, an epilogue. That is, if there is enough response. Even if you don’t want more, comment and tell me what you think! I love comments. I’m a comment whore. :D Thanks for reading, **CaNDi** -


End file.
